


Bootiful

by MythaRose



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythaRose/pseuds/MythaRose
Summary: I really needed some if this in my life. I haven't wrote anything in a long time and I'm not a good writer anyway and this is such a small... Thing. This fandom just needs more love.Adam needs to eat more. There "summary" done.Idk.





	Bootiful

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously. I wanted to start writing again. So this happened. It's not significant. Baby steps. But you know. Enjoy I guess. Ehh yup. 
> 
> Might make this a small drabble series...???

Everyone thought Adam was a part of the “Worth It” series just because he was the camera man/sound guy. Those people would only be half correct. The truth is Adam is a very poor eater, bordering on anorexia. He forgets to eat quite often. Maybe a nibble here or there, but he really doesn't have an appetite at all. That's the real reason Steven and I have him around. Not just because he's our sound/camera guy. We just feel safer keeping an extra eye on him, feeding him, so we know he's at least getting some nutrients. An added bonus is to just see his face once he's tasted a food so good. Now that's “Worth It”.


End file.
